User blog:Kalse1229/True Tekkit-Rebirth
Part 0 (last season recap): On the last Tekkit server, Duncan, Sjin, Lewis, Simon, Hannah, Strippin, Nilesy, and Sips were a part of what was known as the anit-Rythian squad. Their mission was to stop Rythian from destroying the server. However, Rythian was not the villain here. He was insane from losing Zoey, his mage apprentice, after already becoming hell-bent on getting revenge on Sjin and Duncan for destroying their old server. Their former guard dinosaur, Teep, also wished for revenge, but he was evil. He kidnapped Zoey, who was already housing him in the Brown Mushroom Stronghold, and made Rythian think Sjin and Duncan killed her so he could control Rythian for his own malevolent reasons. Well, two separate groups in the squad went out on different missions. One team (Sjin, Hannah, Strippin, and Nilesy) went out to Blackrock Stronghold to find out anything that might help them defeat Rythian. They found out Zoey is the reason he went insane. However, their cover was blown, and they had to retreat. Meanwhile, a second team (Duncan, Lewis, Simon, and Sips) went to look for Zoey to find out how to defeat Rythian. Along the way, they ran into Minty, who had previously worked with Sjin and Sips. She pointed them in the direction of the BMS and they went to search for it. When they got in, they found Zoey. She was caged, and it was revealed that Teep put her in there. He was the mastermind, and Rythian really was innocent in this situation. Fortunately, Minty, who thanks to Simon followed them, freed Zoey and made Teep retreat out of the Stronghold. Zoey reluctantly joined them, and fled the Stronghold from the TNT. The anti-Rythian squad, with the new friends they made on their missions, geared up at Honeydew Inc and fought back hundreds of mobs spawned in by Teep. They lost many friends, including Sips. However, others (Duncan, Sjin, Zoey, Minty, Lewis, Simon, Hannah, Nilesy, Strippin, and recent players Gamechap and Bertie) eventually regrouped at Lombucket and formulated a plan. Duncan, Sjin, and Zoey would go to Blackrock to confront Rythian while the others would lure Teep to the Crooked Caber and try to kill him using a plan made by Simon, Bertie, and Ravs. Bertie and Ravs died in the explosion, and although Teep survived, he was heavily damaged. He flew back to Blackrock. Rythian was about to kill Duncan and Sjin, but Zoey revealed herself and the two were reuinted. He also learned of Teeps treachery just as Teep returned from the attempt on his life. He spawned in a bunch of mobs and tried to kill them. However, Minty, Lewis, Simon, Hannah, Nilesy, Strippin, and Gamechap came in to help. Rythian, Zoey, Duncan, and Sjin chased Teep to the Nether, but not before Gamechap and Strippin were killed fighting the mobs. In the Nether, thanks to dispensers and mushrooms, Teep was finally killed. Rythian, however, because of his past sins, knew that he could only purge himself one way, and that was trying to swim in lava. Before that, he forgave Sjin and Duncan, and apologized to Zoey and confessed his love. They returned to the overworld downtrodden. They, along with Minty, Lewis, Simon, Nilesy, and Hannah, joined a mysterious server given to them. They joined to find all their past comrades (not Teep) on the server. Rythian and Zoey were reuinited, as well as Sips and Sjin. Everyone attended the coronation of the new mushroom King and Queen, and Rythian and Zoey became a part of Inthelittlecorp to help Martyn and Toby learn about Tekkit. Simon, Lewis, and Duncan are ready to claim land for their own, but Sips, Sjin, and Minty came along and Sips said Sips Co already owned the land. Sips and Simon got into a tussle, followed by Sjin and Duncan, while Minty and Lewis tried to keep the piece. Meanwhile, the server admin of the first Tekkit world (this is the third), Maide, has finally woken up. Teep is right beside him, saying that Sjin and Duncan destroyed the first world, and Rythian helped to destroy the second. Maide is recruited to help Teep get revenge on the 3 of them. It has been 6 months since the coronation. The cold war between Honeydew Inc and Sips Co is worse than ever. The other members of the server try to remain neutral, but they have chosen sides for when the fighting breaks out. Meanwhile, Teep and Maide have been attaining wealth, and are planning on launching their attack any day. This is a story of love and hate. This is a story of what can be done and what can't be undone. This is a story of destiny and what learning from the past means. This is..... True Tekkit: Rebirth Part 1: Lewis, Simon, and Duncan look into their Nuke storage safe, where they hold many nukes. Lewis: Why can't we just go over and settle this like adults? Simon: Because we've already built a s***-ton of nukes! Besides, Bertie, Ravs and I have Plan #69 on standby. Duncan: Now all we need to do is wait. Lewis: (exasperated) It's like dealing with children. Meanwhile, over at Sips Co: Sjin: I built us all nano-armor for when Honeydew Inc attacks us. Sips: And I have mining lasers for when we've been hit. Minty: Really, do we have to do this? Who's to say they haven't been waiting for us to hit them? Sjin:...Well, you have a good point. Sips: Well, maybe once we have more cool s***, then we can attack them! Sjin: Aw, yeah! Sjin and Sips high-five Minty: (mumbles) morons. Meanwhile, far beyond the reaches of both companies: Maide: Are you sure about this Teep? Teep: Of course. When Sjin, Duncan, and Rythian are in our custody, we will seal them in this room and set off 50 nukes. Then they will surely be vaporized! Maide: That sounds...extreme for only 3 people. Teep: (pauses while thinking) You're right. Maide: I am? Good, then we can- Teep: Throw everyone else in that's a threat! Maide: What? Teep: Lewis, Simon, Zoey, Sips, Hannah, and Minty helped them to destroy the last server, so we should throw them in too! Maide: I'm not gonna like it, but okay. Teep: Good, good, then we will be ready in one week once the redstone is all set up. Maide: (mumbles to himself) Why do I still think this is a bad idea? Part 2: Six days later, Sjin, Sips, and Minty are outside the Sips Co workshop. Sjin: Alright, so I will go detonate the nuke, and Honeydink will be no more. Sips: Aw, yeah. Minty: This is a really bad idea. Sjin: But it will finally be the end of our constant rivals. See you later. Later at Honeydew Inc, Sjin has a nuke and lever: Sjin: Okay. the nuke is down and I have the lever. All I have to do is- An arrow flies right by him Rythian: I don't think so. Sjin: (hastily) Oh hi Rythian! I was just-uh-just getting ready to- Rythian: Repeat history? Sjin: (stutters) What are you talking abou-(looks at nuke right next to him) oh, yeah. Rythian: Haven't you learned from the past? Revenge is never worth it. Why can't you two companies ever get along? Sjin: (Stuttering) Well-it's just-Sips-Duncan- Rythian: Look, Lewis and Minty have been trying to make you two companies see reason. I'll talk to both of them later, and I can mediate while you two work out your problems tomorrow. How does that sound? Sjin:...Fine. But what about the nuke? Rythian: I'll take it. (takes nuke) Wouldn't want this in the wrong hands, eh? Sjin: Got that right. See you tomorrow, Rythian. That night, in almost the exact same place, Lewis is with Rythian: Lewis: Oh my God, thanks Rythian. I'm glad you talked to Minty and me. Rythian: She said the three of them would meet you here tomorrow. I will be here then. Lewis: Thanks again. Rythian: (walking away) No prob! No sooner does Rythian leave eyeshot and earshot of Honeydew Inc, he gets hit in the head with a bow and is knocked to the ground. Rythian: (dazed) What the- Teep: Hello, old friend. Rythian: (dazed) Teep? Teep: (pulling nuke out of Rythian's alchemical bag) Thanks for the loot. Never hurts to have an extra. Rythian: (dazed) How-? Teep: You'll learn tomorrow. Good night for now, Rythian. Teep knocks out Rythian with his bow. Part 3: Teep's underground base 9 hours before the incident: Rythian comes to in a small room made of basalt brick. Rythian: Where the hell am I? He then realizes that he is surrounded by Teep and Maide. Rythian; (in a calm, almost bored voice) Hello Teep. Glad to see you back Maide. Teep: Good, you're awake. Now we have the bait. Rythian: I know what you're trying to do Teep. You want revenge on me and Zoey for ruining your plans. Maide: What is he talking about? Teep: Lies, all he tells are lies. Rythian: I suppose Teep has told you about Duncan and Sjin destroying the first world. Maide: Yes. Rythian: Well, did he tell you about how he destroyed the last world? Maide: No. Teep: I told him the truth. I told him you helped Duncan and Sjin destroy the last world. Rythian: (for the first time showing anger) WHAT?! Teep: Come on Maide, let's leave him to his babbling. Rythian (as Teep and Maide lock him in) YOU LYING B******! YOU'LL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! Honeydew Inc 8 hours before the incident: Simon, Lewis, and Duncan are waiting outside Honeydew Inc. Duncan: He better show. Lewis: He will. Rythian never breaks his promise. Simon: I hope so. Besides, if worse comes to worst, I still have Plan #69 on standby. Lewis: What's plan #69 again? Simon: A precaution Bertie, Ravs and I came up with if anyone on the server starts acting up. Duncan: Here they come. In the distance, Sjin, Sips and Minty are heading towards Honeydew Inc. Lewis: (whispers to himself) Rythian, where are you? Lombucket 6 hours before the incident: Zoey is there banging on the door. Zoey: Hannah! Nilesy! Please someone answer! Hannah opens the door. Hannah: Hi Zoey. What's the matter. Zoey: It's Rythian. He never came home last night and he hasn't today either. Martyn and Toby told me not to worry, but I'm scared. Hannah: Although I know Rythian can take care of himself, he could be in trouble. I'll have Nilesy go out and look later. He's going to Rail Bros anyway. I can look myself once I solve a little crisis downstairs. Zoey: Thanks Hannah. Inthelittlecorp 4 hours before the incident: Martyn, Toby, and Zoey prepare for a journey. Martyn: I'll go look out by the Crooked Caber and ask for Ravs. Toby will look out towards that direction, where Newpool and Melons, I Say are. He can ask around. Where are you going, Zoey? Zoey: I'm going to Honeydew Inc. Rythian left to mediate their upcoming discussion. Since he's not there, I have to make sure they don't nuke the server. Martyn: Sure. We'll meet back here later with any new info. Part 4: Honeydew Inc 3 hours before the incident: Duncan, Sjin, Simon, and Sips are all yelling with each other. Minty and Lewis are trying to get them to stop, to no avail. They sneak into the corner. Minty: Where's Rythian? Lewis: He said he'd be here. Something must've come up. Minty: Probably another #killtoby incident. Zoey then flies over to the two. Zoey: Hi guys. Minty: Zoey, thank God you're here. Lewis: Where's Rythian? Zoey: I don't know. Martyn, Toby, Nilesy, and Hannah are out looking. Ravs, Gamechap, and Strippin haven't seen them. I'm worried. Lewis: We can help. Zoey: Thanks, but first, Rythian told me he was going to mediate for you. Since he's not here, I figure I should help. Minty: You are a lifesaver Zoe. Zoey: Alright. Let's do this thing. The middle of nowhere 1 hour before the incident Hannah and Nilesy are out looking for Rythian Nilesy: RYTHIAN? RYTHIAN? Hannah: I don't think he's out here. Nilesy: Where is Zoey again? Hannah: I think Martyn said she was going to mediate the Honeydew Inc/Sips Co agreement. Rythian was supposed to before he went missing, so she filled in. Nilesy: Good. Last thing we need is their feud destroying another perfectly good ser-(trips over something). Hannah: You okay? Nilesy: Yeah just tripped over this (inspects object) dark matter armor? Hannah: There's more over here. And a flying ring as well. Nilesy: Hey, a camp! They go over to the camp to see some guy living there. When he sees them, he jumps up and brandishes a bone from a skeleton. Guy: Get off me land, ya varmins. This man starts beating Nilesy with his bone. Nilesy: Ow, geroff! Guy: Get yo a** of ma land, ya freeloada. Nilesy: Hey, I know you. Hannah: Not the time. Let's go. Hannah and Nilesy run away. Hannah: Who the hell was that? Nilesy: That's Skylord Valetius Hannah: Who is he, some SOI character? Nilesy: No, he was a member of the last server. He and Maide never rejoined us after the second server. Hannah: Maide? Nilesy: The only other member of the last server not to join this one. Hannah: I just had a thought. Nilesy: What? Hannah: Skylord Valetius just joined our server the day after Rythian went missing. You find that a bit weird? Nilesy: I just thought, Teep hasn't joined us yet. He and Maide are both still MIA. You don't think... Hannah: (realizing) Oh my God. We need to get to Honeydew Inc NOW! Hannah and Nilesy fly off. Honeydew Inc 5 minutes before the incident: Zoey has Simon and Sips facing each other and crying. Sips: (sobbing) I'm sorry I tried to steal Pig Island. Simon: Im sorry I put beard hair in your coffee. Zoey: Then my work here is done. Lewis: Thanks a million Zoe. Zoey: All in a day's work. Sjin comes over. Sjin: I swear by the hairs of my beard, as long as we live, Sips Co and Honeydew Inc will never destroy each other Duncan: Three cheers for our new friends. HIP HIP- Honeydew Inc suddenly get's set on fire and burns to the ground in minutes. Lewis:..................S***. Duncan: Well, making a factory out of wood was not my brightest idea. Simon: WHY?! (breaks down in tears). Minty: I swear Sips and Sjin didn't do it. They've been here the whole time. Duncan: We believe you. But what happened? At that moment, Nilesy and Hannah run up to them. Nilesy: Guys, Maide's back and teaming up with Teep! Hurry, we need to-(sees the wreck) Oh, crap. We're too late. A big loud-speaker blares on. Maide: Attention everyone! I have just destroyed Honeydew Inc. Last night Teep kidnapped Rythian. You have 24 hours to hand over Duncan, Sjin, Zoey, Lewis, Simon, Sips, Hannah and Minty before I kill Rythian and the rest of the server. Part 5: Duncan, Sjin, Sips, Zoey, Lewis, Simon, and Minty are getting ready to depart. Hannah is back with Nilesy. Nilesy: Hannah, you don't have to do this. We can find a way! We can- Hannah: I'm sorry Nilesy. This is how it must be. Nilesy: So this is it. This is where we say goodbye. Hannah: Nilesy, we're doing this for the good of the server and the inhabitants. Nilesy: You honestly think Teep will leave everyone on the server alone when you guys are dead? Hannah: No. That's why I'm asking you one last favor. Nilesy: What's that? Hannah: Protect the server. Fight back against Teep. Rally the fighters. Nilesy: How can I do that? I'm the weakest one on the server, I'll get owned. Hannah: Play to your strengths. That's what will allow you to win. Duncan: Hannah, it's time. Hannah hugs Nilesy: Hannah: Give Teep hell from us. The members who must sacrifice themselves leave. Later at Teep's base: The doomed members go to the door. Lewis knocks and Maide gets the door. Maide: Sjin. Duncan. Zoey. Not a pleasure to see you guys here. Duncan: Feeling's mutual. Maide: Whatever, inside. They go inside and go to the bottom level, where Teep is. Simon: EAT FLINT! Simon tries to set stuff on fire, but Teep knocks him to the ground. Zoey: We're here. Where's Rythian? Teep flicks a lever and the basalt brick room with Rythian inside is revealed. The heroes rush inside. Zoey runs up to Rythian's tied form and hugs him. Zoey: Oh God Rythian, I'm so glad you're alright. (she cuts the ropes, freeing him) Rythian: (smiles, for he is glad to be back with his apprentice) What, me? I'm tough as nails. The door seals itself, trapping the heroes inside. Teep: Thanks for coming in here. My nuke chamber will now release 50 nukes, which will surely kill you. Sjin suddenly has a terrified look on his face. Sjin: No, Teep, you can't! It won't kill us! Teep: Even when you're an inch from death, you still lie. But no matter, the nukes have been dropped an the countdown has begun. Maide! To the bunker! Nukes are dropped into the room. Countdown: 30, 29, 28..... Duncan: Sjin, What are you talking about? Sjin: Do you all trust me? Duncan: What? Sjin: DO YOU TRUST ME? Duncan: Yes, we all do, but- Sjin: STICK TOGETHER! Simon: Screw that, I'm gonna try and bust out of here. Simon runs over to the wall and tries to attack it, while Lewis tries to hold him back. Rythian does the same to the opposite wall, but Zoey tries to restrain him. Sjin: (close to tears) Please people, listen to me! (sees Minty on the opposite wall) MINTY! Minty: I'm coming! Minty tries to run, but she trips and falls. Minty: OW! GOD D*****! MY ANKLE! Duncan and Hannah run to her aid. Countdown: 5, 4..... Minty: SJIN! Sjin: MINTY! Countdown: 1 A blinding flash, and no more. In the field next to a giant crater, Teep and Maide are cheering: Teep: WE GOT THEM! WE FINALLY GOT THEM! Maide: What about the other members of the server? Teep: They had helped them rise to power, so they will be tortured. Especially Strippin and Nilesy, they were major players as well. Maide: Well, what are we waiting for? Meanwhile, somewhere unknown: The man waited for the resources to come. He would wait in this decoy hut, where he could safely move them to his real base. All he had to do now was play the waiting game. Suddenly, he saw his house was on fire! And there were parts being destroyed by a laser! Thinking fast, he jumped out a window. The sound of snapping and a pain in his arm told him that it was broken, but that was not a concern right now. He ran for his life, but not before he saw who had done this, the man he had try to steal from: a blond man wearing a labcoat and goggles. Sips: Sjin! SJIN! Sjin wakes up from his dream. Sips: Ah, thank God! I thought I lost you. Sjin: Sips? Where are-(jumps up) Oh my God! Lewis, Duncan, Minty-Oh lord, Sips, is Minty alright? Sips: Sjin- Sjin: IS SHE ALRIGHT? Sips: Sjin, it's just you and me. After the explosion, you and I ended up in this strange place. I'm sorry! Sjin: NO! (sits down and starts sobbing) Sips: Wait, where are we, and more importantly, why the hell are we alive? Sjin: 50 nukes. If someone detonates 50 nukes all at once, then they will create rifts from our world and worlds of the past. That's why I tried to get everyone together, so we would be sent to the same world, but obviously they didn't stick with each other. Sips: So wait, we're in a world of the past? Which world? Sjin: The first Tekkit server. Where it all started. Part 6: Sjin and Sips look around and observe their surroundings. Sips: So this was the first server, huh? Sjin: Yes. Before Sips Co. Before Honeydew Inc. Just a few people who wanted to play Tekkit. Sips: Hey, I think I can see a giant mushroom over there. Sjin: That's where Zoey lived. Sips: Wait, I think I see her coming up here. I want to go say hi- Sjin: NO! (tackles Sips into a bush and waits for Zoey to pass) Sips: What the hell? Sjin: Haven't you ever seen Back to the Future? One tiny thing can change the whole future! Sips: Well, what do we do? Sjin: I think we need to go see Duncan. We need to be very careful though. This could go very badly. Later, at Duncan's base: Duncan: So, let me get this straight, you two are from the future, and you need me to help you get back there? Sjin: Yes. Duncan: Well, there may be a way. I can use a combination of tesla coils and dark matter, but it will be very risky. I can also find a way to use it and wipe my memory as well. That will keep me from remembering what happened and make it so the future is unaltered. Sips: Great! Duncan: However, you two can't be in here for it. This will be a very difficult process, and it might be dangerous to those not participating in the project. Sjin: But what will we do? Duncan: You will have to be out of my house for a long time. Please, you must not interact with the other members of the server, or there may be many bad effects that will impact the future. Alright. Sjin: Okay. Duncan: Alright. I will start gathering materials and I will get things started. Meanwhile, in a land not of the same as Tekkit: He was riding a minecart throughout the interior of a hellish machine. His two friends were riding along beside him, idly chatting and occassionally screaming about spiders. He figured that there was no harm about to befall him over the green lava. Suddenly, he veered off in a different direction as them! He shouted at them to get their attention. Suddenly he saw a break in the rails up ahead! He only had time to shout "Heroes!" and hear their screams off terror before he plunged into the radioactive liquids below him. Rythian wakes up in a desert. Rythian: No! He can hear Zoey shout at him from a short distance away. Zoey: Help! These monsters are attacking me! Part 7 tomorrow. BONUS ENDING Inside the middle of a small pool is a minuature tube that connects to a small cube that can barely be seen. It is open at the bottom so as to let water in, but not too much as to drown the person inside. Nilesy was up to his chest in water. Nilesy: Okay, Nilesy, think. (bangs against prison). Okay, the material is relatively weak. A very hard hit will allow it to break. But where will I find something hard enough? On the surface, Skylord Valetius is walking by, dragging his dark matter armor (although wearing the helmet) in one hand and carrying a bucket of lava in the other. Valetius: Stupid volcano took me bone. All I wanted was a bucket ah-YIPPEE! I found meself a swimmin hole! Dropping the bucket (and causing it to spill and set the forest on fire), he jumps in head-first, not noticing the cube. He hit his head on the cube, but because of his helmet, he only got knocked out. The cube breaks open, and Nilesy escapes and brings Valetius to the surface. He puts him safely out of the way and takes his armor. Nilesy: I'm sorry for the armor, Valetius, but I'll give it back as soon as I can. Nilesy walks over to the bucket, picks it up, and slowly walks away from the smoldering forest fire. Part 7: Sips and Sjin go over a hill and hide in a cave in it. Sjin: We should be safe in here. Sips: Good. Can I ask you something? Sjin: Sure. Sips: How did you know about the 50 nukes? Sjin: When Hannah, Strippin and I snuck into Blackrock in the last server, I found a book on nukes in Rythian's library. I had myself a peek. Sips: Well, I'm glad you did. You knew, and you were able to warn us. Sjin: Fat lot of help THAT did. Sips: Look Sjin, Simon and Rythian panicked, and Minty was on the other side to begin with. Duncan and Hannah went to help her. You can't blame yourself. Sjin: I know, but-wait, what was that? Sips: What was what? Sjin: I thought I heard something down yonder. Let's see, but be careful. Sips and Sjin look over and see a lumberjack wearing a red shirt building a piping system. Sips: Who the hell is that? Sjin: That's me, making the piping system that would cause the first Tekkit war. Meanwhile, in the strange desert: Rythian helps Zoey keep the mobs at bay. but they need to retreat to higher ground. Zoey: What is with these mobs? Rythian: There's something...strange about this desert. It's not like any regular Minecraft desert. Zoey: So what the hell happened back in the bunker? Rythian: Zoey, I'm sorry, I panicked and- Zoey: It's fine. Simon did too. I'm talking about what happened in there to send us to this desert. Rythian: I think I used to have a book about what nukes did, but I can't remember if I did. Zoey: Well, Sjin seemed to know something, but he didn't have time to tell us. Rythian: Why did he want to keep us together? Zoey: Not sure. Maybe-(sees giant metal hand sticking out) AHHHHHHHHH! Rythian: What in blazes? Zoey: Oh, my God. Rythian, do you know where we are? Rythian: Yeah, in the middle of f***ing nowhere next to a giant metal hand! Zoey: No...think about it. The giant hand, the weird desert, the constant mob attacks. We're in Shadow of Israphel. Part 8 tomorrow. BONUS ENDING Nilesy is now in a snow biome far out from where he started. He walks farther towards a regular forest, and collapses, dropping his bucket. He goes over to a small pond, drinks some water, and just lies down there for a mintue. Nilesy: I need to rescue Strippin. He's a better leader than me. I can't defeat Teep and Maide alone, but how do I rescue him and the others? In his mind, he hears Hannah's voice. Hannah's voice: Play to your strengths. That's what will allow you to win. Nilesy looks at the bucket. He gets up and picks it up. Nilesy: I don't have many strengths. But one thing I know is that I can use pools to my advantage. Nilesy scoops up water with the bucket. Nilesy: One portable pool is all I need for now. Time to find out where I'm going. Part 8: Sips and Sjin watch as past-Sjin makes a bunch of pipes. Sjin: God, watching it unfold is worse than remembering. Sips: Maybe we can change it. Sjin: Sips, I told you about- Sips: No, Sjin, think about it: we would be altering the timeline for the better of all of us, not just you. If we stop you from causing the war, then we can live in peace. Who knows? Maybe people like Lewis, Simon, Hannah, Minty, even myself from the past could have seen the first server. Sjin: Sure, but- Sips: Sjin, we have lost everything right now. Teep and Maide became our enemies here. This war helped start a chain reaction that caused the second server to be destroyed. Even though we lived, who's to say that there were people outside the bunker who were killed in the blast? And how in Minecraftia are we going to be able to find our friends who were transported elsewhere? Think of Duncan, Rythian, Lewis, Zoey, Minty- Sjin: Okay. We'll do it. And I can see Minty again. See all our friends again. However, you will have to carry out the plans to stop me. Sips: Why? Sjin: The universe will explode or something if I see myself or something. You can at least ensure the future is safe. Sips: Let's get cracking on a plan then. Meanwhile, on another world of Tekkit: He felt successful after that little mission. His enemy wasn't too powerful after all. Hell, he looked like a giant watermelon! Imagine what it would be like when he was at full power! However, he had to deal with another issue. One more personal. His apprentice had done something extremely unacceptable. He was going to confront her about it when they met back up at the castle. He was definitely not looking forward to that. He finally got back to the castle. He couldn't find his apprentice or his green guardian. How peculier. He went downstairs to where her cursed machinery lay. He made his way to the moniters where information on the other residents of this world live. He looked at the moniter containing their information. It said they had left. They were gone. She was gone. He had driven her away. His heart shattered into a million pieces. Rythian: I guess I'm alone again. Duncan wakes up. He sees Hannah tending to Minty's ankle. Hannah: Don't worry. You just twisted it. You'll be fine in a day or two. Minty starts to tear up. Minty: Sjin...He knew how to save us. He knew something important. Hannah: It's alright. If he knew that we would end up-(looks around)-wherever the f*** we are, then he will know how to fix it. (sees Duncan) Oh good, Duncan, you're awake. Duncan: What...? Hannah: You've only been out for a few hours, by the way. I checked to see if you were breathing when I woke up, but Minty's needs were greater. Duncan: But why are we in some sort of field. Not that I'm complaining, but why are we alive? Minty: We think it might have something to do with S-Sjin trying to keep us together. Duncan: Well, we might as well explore and see what we can find. The three go forward until they think they can see a statue in the background. Hannah: There must be something over there. It could help us find out-oh, my. Minty: Well, that's, uh. The three of them are looking up at a statue of someone with some, ahem, ornaments on its front. Duncan: Oh my God... Hannah: Oh my God what? Surely you've seen a- Duncan: No no no, it's the Statue of Sjin! Minty: That's not Sjin. There's something on there a lot bigger than in real life. His head is just a tad smaller. Duncan: No, this was a shop of his on the second server. My point is guys, we're back on the second Tekkit server! Part 9 tomorrow. BONUS ENDING Nilesy is walking until he gets over to Lombucket. Sure enough, he finds the place as untouched as it was the day Hannah and he left for the last time. Nilesy: At least Teep kept his promise that he wouldn't destroy our companies. Nilesy looks to the right, towards where Rail Bros is, and decides to go over there. When he gets there, he goes inside to find it empty. Nilesy tries to call out for the Rail Bros. Nilesy: STRIPPIN? BENJI? A voice downstairs yells "help!" Nilesy runs down there and finds Benji strapped to rail tracks, being constantly run over by a minecart. Benji: Help me! My crowbar is across the pool of lava! Nilesy looks across the pool of lava. Nilesy: (to himself) There's no way across. I lost my flying ring when they captured me, and all I have is-(looks to his bucket) a portable pool. Nilesy dumps the water onto the lava, and it turns into obsidian. He gets the crowbar and frees Benji. Benji: Thanks a million Nilesy. Where's Strippin? Nilesy: He's heavily guarded, but I think I can track him down after I rescue everyone else. Benji: Well, he and I built a series of underground railtracks so we could help make travel easier. You can use them if you want. Nilesy: Thanks. Where's the closest company? Benji: This track. It leads to Melons, I Say. Gamechap and Bertie should be there. No doubt they're being tortured. Nilesy: (scooping up the water) When I find them, I'll send them here. Part 9: Rythian and Zoey fly through the desert. Rythian: This desert goes on forever! Zoey: Wait, I see something in the distance! Rythian: It's Verigan's hold. I wonder if Templar Adaephon is inside. The two go inside and find Templar Adaephon inside. Adaephon: Who are you two? My nephew never told me about you two. (eyes up Rythian) and don't I know you from somewhere? Rythian: No, I believe I'd remember you. Adaephon: How did you get here? Zoey: We come from another universe. It is another world where the heroes live when they aren't here. Rythian: Yeah, there was an...incident, and our friends, including the heroes, are all across time and space. We need to find them and figure out how to get back to our world. Adaephon: Well, I'd be happy to help, but this world has its own problems. Zoey: The sands? Adaephon: How did you know? Rythian: Uh, Lewis told us. Adaephon: Well, the sands are rising up and getting ready to take hold of the world, and Lewis, Simon, and my nephew Verigan (or Knight Peculier as he is known by many) haven't been seen in days. They went to Stoneholm according to my friend Lysander, but they went into Stoneholm, found a minetrack, according to the dwarf Spacker, and haven't been seen since. Rythian: Well, they're probably okay. Zoey: Hey, the view is amazing out here! Adaephon and Rythian go up to the balcony. Adaephon: I agree, but be careful. One touch of the sand and who knows what could happen? A skeleton shoots at them. Zoey: Agh! Skeleton! Zoey swerves to avoid it and accidentally knocks Adaephon into the sand. Rythian: ZOEY! Zoey: Oh s***! Rythian flies down, picks up the Templar, and puts him in bed. Rythian: Oh God, remember when Lewis, Simon, and KP come and find Adaephon with a fever? Well, this must be it then! The sand got to him when he hit it and he developed a fever! Zoey: Wait, if he remembers this, then won't we alter the timeline for the worse if Lewis and Simon found us here? Rythian: Oh crap, we need to find a way for him to not remember. Zoey: I have an idea. Zoey takes a shovel and hits him in the head with it. Rythian: Zoey! What the hell are you doing? Zoey: Giving him a little amnesia. Rythian and Zoey hear voices in the back. Zoey: Oh God. Rythian: It's Lewis, Simon, and KP. Quick! We need to hide. Part 10: Sjin prepares Sips to go out. Sips: Are you sure this will work? Sjin: Of course! Go out there and scare the hell out of me so I run away, and I abandon the pipes! Then we can destroy them, and I'll realize that I shouldn't make them, or you'll come back. Sips: You sure that's how it'll play out? Sjin: Certainly. You have to know your enemy, and the enemy is myself, and who do I know better than myself? Sips: Okay. Here goes nothing. Later, Sips sneaks up on past-Sjin and attacks: Sips jumps out of a bush. Sips: AHHHHHHHHH! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN DO BAD THINGS TO YOU! past-Sjin: AHH! Die evil Sips from an alternate futuristic universe! past-Sjin starts beating up Sips with a pipe. Sips runs off, but not without many injuries. Back at the cave: Sjin: (to himself) Alright, so Sips will stop me from causing the first Tekkit war, and none of this will have ever happened. Man, I looked dumb in that lumberjack getup. Sips was able to pull it off more nicely. I'm glad he had that skin (realizing) at the same time I did! I will know what Sips looks like! This is bad! Sips: (stumbling through doorway) Very. Sjin: Oh my God! What happened! Did we alter the timeline! Sips: Nope. (flops onto floor) Thought I was a being from an alternate futuristic society. You have some twisted thoughts in that brain of yours. Sjin: Well, I would think that. Sips: Any more ideas? Sjin: Aw yeah. I have dozens, each better than the last. Sips starts crying. Meanwhile, outside the cave: Four figures stand outside the cave. They are Lewis, Duncan, Hannah, and Nilesy are there, all wearing spacesuits like Sips and Sjin (Although they are red, purple, yellow, and green respectively). Spaceman Lewis: Dammit! I told Simon that the inhabitants of this world were on to us! Spaceman Hannah: What do we do? Spaceman Duncan: Well, these inhabitants are lost in time. We should go ahead to the time they inhabit and then some. Then we go from there. Spaceman Nilesy: Strange, they look like us. Spaceman Lewis: No matter. It's just a coincidence. The four figures disappear. Thanks for being patient. Part 11 out soon. BONUS ENDING: Nilesy was amid a maze of horrors made especially for his friends. He saw fake testificates in nooses, many pyramids with pharoahs shouting curses he inflicts on them, and, right in front of him, a giant E. Gamechap/Bertie: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Nilesy: I'm coming! Nilesy runs to find Gamechap and Bertie locked in a house that was slowly catching fire. Bertie: I'm sorry for destroying your house 483 times! Gamechap: This is it, good friend! Goodbye, I say! Nilesy takes his water bucket and douses the water, saving the gents. The fire weakened the roof enough for them to break out. Gamechap: Thanks for the save, good chap! Bertie: Let's get out of here! The three exit the house of horrors. Nilesy: Go over to Rail Bros. You'll be safe there. I've freed Benji already, so you can stay there in peace. Bertie: Thanks again Nilesy! Have some melons I say! Gamechap: And where might you be going? Nilesy: (climbing into minecart) To rescue Martyn and Toby. Part 11: Duncan, Hannah and Minty wander throughout the previous Tekkit server. Hannah: God, I really could use a drink. Minty: Can't we just go to the Captive Creeper. Duncan: No. If you accidentally see yourself, the ramifications could be too great for our future. Even my past self knows this, I'm sure. Minty: Fine, no drink. Can we at least see if we can find a way out of here? Duncan: Sure. Let's start with how Sjin might know something about what happened here. Minty? Minty: Sjin never told me about this. I'm sure he would've if he needed to, but the need never arose. Duncan: Okay. Hannah? Hannah:... Duncan: Hannah, why aren't you answering? Hannah: No reason. Duncan: Hannah, do you know something? Hannah: Well, when he, Strippin and I went to scout out Blackrock on this server, Sjin spent an awful lot of time in the library. Minty: There might've been a book in there Sjin learned about this from! Duncan: Alright. Let's go there, but be careful. They go over to where Blackrock was, but they see it when it was made of cobblestone. Duncan: Hannah, Minty, can you two mine for some materials? I have a feeling we'll be here a while. Part 12 out soon Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts